Mitsuko Souma (Film)
For the novel, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Novel). For the manga, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Manga) "'' I just didn't want to be a loser anymore ... " - Mitsuko's last thoughts Backstory When Mitsuko was a young child, she was a kind,cheerful and happy girl. This changed once her mother pimped her out by organising three men to gang rape her and video tape her rape.It was said that Mitsuko's mother did this so she could make a living by the money she was earning from Mitsuko's rape.This seemed to put a huge dent between Mitsuko's relationship with her mother. Mitsuko came home from school one day when she was younger and after saying goodbye to her friends. She then walks into her house and found her mother drunk and a strange man sitting in the kitchen. It seems he had paid Mitsuko's mother for sex, and she ran upstairs in disbelief. He then followed and presented Mitsuko with a doll, saying, "This little girl's name is Mitsuko too. Isn't she cute? And she’s really fun." He then pulled the doll's head off and proceeded to remove all the doll's clothing, finally saying, "Now all her clothes are off! It's the other Mitsuko's turn, let's take them all off." Scarred and angry Mitsuko resisted his advances and pushed him down the stairs, killing him. The events of that day shaped what kind of person Mitsuko would become. She now was a cold, deadly, and promiscuous girl. Many girls feared her, while most of the boys wanted to be with her. Mitsuko knew how to deceive people easily and would often use this to get her out of situations. She was known for sleeping around with a few boys at school and she had stolen Hirono Shimizu's boyfriend, leading to animosity between the two girls. A passing reference is made to her pimping Yoshimi Yahagi, but it is never elaborated. Although she was considered a bad girl, deep down, Mitsuko wanted to fit in with her classmates and she had seen herself as a loser. Friends and Enemies Mitsuko didn't have any real friends, the closest thing she had to a friend was Hirono Shimizu, until Mitsuko stole her boyfriend. She also was "friends" with Yoshimi Yahagi but when she pimped her out, it may have strained their friendship. A majority of the girls feared Mitsuko. In the Program Mitsuko decides very early on to play the game . She then goes next door and discovers Megumi Eto hiding out under a table. Mitsuko identifies herself by pointing her flashlight at her own face. When Megumi recognizes Mitsuko, Megumi tells her she can come in. Mitsuko then sits down next to her and the two converse briefly. Mitsuko then lunges at Megumi and there is a short chase around the room. Megumi ends up with Mitsuko's kama sickle at her throat. Mitsuko then tells her that she found Yoji and Yoshimi dead next door. Mitsuko shouts "I'll never die like that," and finally slashes Megumi's throat, killing her. Hours later, Mitsuko is washing up from killing Megumi and changes her clothes as the 6 a.m announcements are made and after getting done she travels and is drawn to Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano's plea to stop the fighting however Kazuo Kiriyama gets there before Mitsuko or anyone else does and kills both girls. Mitsuko retreats to a abandoned shack where she finds Hirono Shimizu. Hirono knows that Mitsuko killed Megumi based on how Megumi's neck was slashed,finding a tampon in the toliet(Hirono knows Mitsuko started the day before) and scolds Mitsuko for hanging Yoji and Yoshimi. Hirono is also angry that Mitsuko stole her boyfriend in the past and wants Mitsuko to suffer for what she has done. Mitsuko cries and asks "Why does everybody gang up on me? What did I do" and for Hirono to forgive her however Hirono knows Mitsuko is lying however she takes too long in trying to make Mitsuko suffer and Mitsuko manages to reach for Megumi's stun gun and uses it on Hirono. Hirono loses her gun and Mitsuko grabs it and reveals to Hirono that she was right about everything and that "everyone has their reasons for killing" and shoots Hirono as she tries to escape. With Hirono's gun, she travels around the island until she finds Takako Chigusa and Kazushi Niida fighting. After Takako kills Kazushi she sees Mitsuko watching. Mitsuko smiles and Takako starts to run as Mitsuko shoots her four times in the back. Sometime between 6 a.m and Noon on the second day, Mitsuko runs into Tadakatsu Hatagami and Yuichiro Takiguchi. It is unknown what happened between the three although it is assumed that Mitsuko seduced the two boys and then killed them as they are both naked and she is seen getting dressed, while the floor is covered with their blood. Mitsuko then comes upon Noriko Nakagawa The two talk briefly before Mitsuko aims her gun at Noriko. Just before she shoots her however Kitano arrives who scares Mitsuko away. Mitsuko finds an abandoned warehouse and witnesses Kayoko Kotohiki killing Hiroki Sugimara and as Kayoko cries for Hiroki, Mitsuko answers Kayoko's question of what she should do and answers "Die" and shoots her in the heart. Mitsuko gathers the weapons dropped by both but she is ambushed by Kazuo Kiriyama who shoots her with his Uzi. The gunshots are not fatal, but Mitsuko plays possum as Kiriyama loots her body, taking her Colt M1911 and holstering it in his belt. When Kiriyama turns to leave, Mitsuko springs to life, jamming her stun gun into his ankle. As Kiriyama is thrown off balance, Mitsuko gets up and overpowers him, knocking his Uzi out of his hands and pinning him against a catwalk. Mitsuko then goes for what she thinks will be a killing blow, slashing Kiriyama across the chest with her sickle. Kiriyama's bulletproof vest saves his life. He then kicks her away, draws the Colt M1911 and shoots her three times. Despite her wounds, Mitsuko keeps fighting; she lunges at Kiriyama with a savage warcry, but only to be shot one last time. Her final thought just before she dies is, ''"I just didn't want to be a loser anymore." Notes and Trivia * Mitsuko had the second highest kill count at 6. She was the last female to be murdered. * Since Kazuo Kiriyama and also Shogo Kawada where both transfer students, this makes Mitsuko the deadliest person in her class. * Unlike her novel and manga counterparts, the film Mitsuko interacts with one of the trio, which was Noriko. * She is one of the very few people in all three versions to successfully attack Kiriyama. Not only this but she is the only female student to put up a fight against him almost killing him. The others are Shinji Mimura and Shogo Kawada. ** Mitsuko Souma is the only girl to have successfully attacked him. * She is one of 3 students to have their final thoughts read out loud the other two being Chigusa and Kawada. * Mitsuko seems to be more "innocent" than in the other two versions. She is seen as being misunderstood and a loner who tries to fit in. * She is one of 3 girls to kill a boy in the program. The other two were Takako Chigusa and Kayoko Kotohiki. * If Hirono's suspicions about Mitsuko killing Yoshimi and Yoji were true then Mitsuko's film counterpart is the deadliest having a kill count of 8. * Unlike her novel and manga counterparts Mitstuko does not encounter Hiroki Sugimura. * In the Director's Cut when Yoshitoki Kuninobu dies and Shuya Nanahara is crying, Mitsuko is shown to be touched and upset. Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Main characters